Dance with Me
by IconofSelfIndulgence
Summary: Thomas remembers when he learned the Grizzly Bear.


The cheering and laughter gave the servant's hall a different ambience that day, reminiscent of Christmas, as William played and Thomas twirled Daisy around whilst doing the _Grizzly Bear_. The first footman even allowed himself a smile as he guided her along the floor, listening to her giggle in excitement. Though, his moment of joy was not for her. In fact, Thomas was long gone from that room, instead reliving a memory of a past not so long ago…

* * *

They were tucked away in a corner of the club. He had a hand on Thomas' knee and a bright, endearing smile on his face that made his eyes glisten with loving emotion. They didn't need to hide here; they were alone and happy where no one knew or cared about them. For one night, they were not upper and lower class, but two lovers enjoying each other's company.

He met Philip Boulstridge, Duke of Crowborough, while valeting Lord Grantham at the club. It had been an accident, really: Philip wished to speak with Robert before dinner and bumped into Thomas on his way out.

"_Oh, forgive me," Philip said upon gazing at the unfortunate soul he hit into. Usually, he wouldn't be so cordial with the servants, but this man was spared his wrath, if only because of his beautiful features. _

"_No. The fault is mine, sir," Thomas responded, eying him curiously. He smirked at the way he was being admired, because he knew that look…_

And now look at them. A couple of weeks later, and they were sneaking out into the night while the family was tucked away in their beds, sleeping away the summer's nights. They were huddled away, hidden from the world, existing in a place of their own where they could be accepted among others… And they were happy. Thomas had forgotten what it was like to feel this way, and he would be lying to himself if he said he didn't feel strongly about the man before him.

Philip caressed his knee and leaned in to sloppily kiss him, the alcohol making him more brazen than usual. He pulled away, brushing his fingers gently across the porcelain skin of the other's cheek, "Want to dance?" He asked in a soft whisper, eyes darting out to the dance floor where couples ranged from men to women to both dancing amongst one another. The tune was loud and vibrant, fast-paced and sending the dancers into some impressive directions.

Thomas blushed and cleared his throat. He'd never danced before, not really anyway. But he was too soused and too giddy to say no. "You'll have to teach me, I'm afraid." He said, leaning into kiss him again, tugging at his lower lip. "I know nothing of the sorts."

Philip laughed into his mouth and called him adorable, carding his finger through Thomas' loose hair before pulling him up and tugging him onto the dance floor. He whisked the younger man around as if he _did _know the waltz, marzuka, and other new dances that the temporarily valet was sure Phillip was making up on the spot. But he only laughed and allowed himself to be moved around because this was the most fun he'd had in ages. The music changed, and the Duke leaned to speak in his ear.

"Do you know the Grizzly Bear? It's actually rather ridiculous." He gave a breathy chuckle and nuzzled his nose into the ebony-haired man's ear.

"That sounds like codswallop," Thomas murmured. "How do you even—"

"Come on, then." Philip grinned at him as he took a step away. He held up his hands and curled his fingers to represent claws and urged for the footman to do the same. Thomas couldn't stop a fit of giggles as the other approached as if he were a bear stalking its prey, "Wrap your arms around my neck," and he swooped Thomas into his grasp, wrapping one arm around his back and holding the other up high. The other followed suit and let Philip lead him around the dance floor. Others cheered and whistled at them, but they didn't matter, even if the attention was nice _and_ welcomed.

Phlip kissed him then, taking him back and forth and side to side. He twirled him and then dipped him. Thomas laughed loudly, holding onto him tightly, not at all afraid of being dropped. The thrill was making him feel lightheaded with happiness. He was pulled back up and hugged closely as Philip moved to a slower pace. He rested his head against the Duke's shoulder.

"You're so beautiful, Thomas," Philip murmured into his hair, kissing the spot before continuing, "I wish I could keep you by my side for the rest of my days."

"Then why don't you?" Thomas asked, closing his eyes. "I'm more than qualified to work for you…"

"Now is not the best time, love. I've got to wait for my other valet to retire or move on," He pulled away and cupped his cheek, dragging his thumb along his cheekbone. "But he'll be leaving soon, I'm sure." He pressed a kiss against his lover's lips.

"Mm, okay," Thomas responded before deepening the kiss. He was too distracted now to really care about the future anyway. It wasn't long before their dancing stopped, and Philip whisked him once again into the night, back to his room, where they could be away from prying eyes…

* * *

Thomas found himself snapping out of his daze when he fell to his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had no recollection on how the rest of the day went, feeling himself to be on autopilot as he was lost in the memories. Tears prickled his eyes, and he swallowed back the swell of shame in his chest.

_One swallow doesn't make a summer._


End file.
